


Evil’s Dark Drabbles and Original Content

by Evil Angel (bluedragon88)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, Original Fiction, Other, Possible Character Death, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragon88/pseuds/Evil%20Angel
Summary: Basically, this a collection of all the little shit I write whenever my muse sticks to it enough. Can't guarantee stories out of any of these, but that may be subject to change down the line. Feel free to drop on in and see if you like anything!





	Evil’s Dark Drabbles and Original Content

When the end comes around, what gives value to the life lived? Wealth? Power? Lineage? The departure of the deceased can alter the memories of those left behind; some may be recalled in a happier light in death than in life, and vice versa. So can those memories truly be trusted? When things come right down to it, do they really even matter?

In a world where the purity of life has been twisted and perverted, the answer cannot be so clear. The barren branches overhead cast shadows reminiscent of gnarled fingers upon the land below; the very land from which the chilled bodies of the dearly departed shudder and shake as they return to unlife like an ever growing plague. Desiccated hands that grasp more tightly than should be possible reach out to rend hopes and dreams alongside flesh. What lurks behind those milky eyes? A vat of endless hunger, devoid of all humanity? Or the souls of those who once were, chained to the tainted remnants of their mortal coil?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a collection of random stuff that my brain decides to spit out while I'm working on other things! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, for anyone interested, I'm officially opening up my own personal server for my works. It'll also be a place for those of you who want a fairly small place to enjoy good company. I'm also more than willing to offer up help to those who are interested in trying their hand at writing, or to those who want to improve on the skills they already have.
> 
> If you'd like to take a gander, I'll include the link below.  
> https://discord.gg/kfwRRXSzxJ
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
